Learn To Fly
by mrs.ReverendTholomewPlague
Summary: Follow the adventures of Leana Silver in Huntington Beach as she meets the future members of Avenged Sevenfold, and falls for a very seductive drummer. Jimmy/Leana.


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the delicious, scrumptious, unbelievably hot and sexy guys of Avenged Sevenfold, nor do I own their awesomely awesome girlfriends. I just own the plot……kinda.**

**A/N: Hello, m'dears, and welcome to my second fic! This one is about Leana Silver, who is engaged to Jimmy Sullivan (The Rev) of Avenged Sevenfold. I'm writing this while listening to the Foo Fighters, my second fav band, so you might see a couple of their songs in this fic. Review!**

**2nd A/N: I recently revised this, so it isn't as bad as before **

_**Learn To Fly**_

"Leana fuckin Noelle! Get your lazy ass down here or you'll be late!"

I groaned. Getting up today was not number one on my To-Do list right now. Right now, it was supposed to be sleep all day and forget my shitty new life. Forget about Dad, forget about his cheating on Mom, forget about that slut at his office who seduced him.

But then again, moving to Huntington Beach, home of the bleached blond girls and muscled guys so big they can't even lift their arms, wasn't on my list either. So scratch that To-Do list. Guess I'd better start over.

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at the clock. 6 A.M. Fuckin Dexter and his idiotic freaky ways. It's 6! In the morning! I'm a girl and I don't even get up that early!

Oops. I guess I'd better explain myself. Well, my name is Leana Noelle Silver, born and raised in Boston, straight in the hood. But I'm not black, or Mexican. Nope, I'm as white as can be. I'm fifteen going on sixteen, I have curly chestnut hair with bright red streaks at the tips and it goes all the way down to my waist, which can be a major hassle some days. I also have bright blue eyes with some of the longest and thickest lashes EVER, and a 34C cup chest (I have a curvier body). I was labeled as a punk/nerd/smart kid back at Hawthorne Heights High, and truthfully, I have no idea how the hell I am going to fit in here.

I yawned and stood up. I think I slept on my back wrong again. Great. I turned on my CD player and blasted up the Foo Fighters 'Learn To Fly'. Instinctively, I began headbanging, too late realizing that 'Learn To Fly' isn't a headbanging type of song.

I walked over to my dresser and picked up my brush. Usually, it takes me a good fifteen minutes to get that mane completely brushed, but today it took me about 10. Good hair day! I threw off my pajamas, put on fresh underwear, and put on my outfit for the day: black skinny jeans, a white tank top wife beater and a gray hoodie sweatshirt that said in big letters 'FOO FIGHTERS!'. Very casual. For me, anyways. I applied the usual makeup: eyeliner, mascara, foundation and a little bit of dark eyeshadow. I put in a different nose ring, threw my hair into a ponytail, grabbed my bag and bounded down the stairs.

My twenty two year old brother Dexter was already downstairs, scrambling eggs. Dexter definitely got my dad's looks. He has jet black hair, usually spiked with random green spots, pretty hazel eyes (also with specks of green), and a tall, muscular build. He recently graduated from MIT, and is taking a couple months off from finding a job to help me and Mom settle into our new home.

Speaking of Mom, where is she?

As if to read my mind, Dexter looked up and handed me a plate. "Mom had to go in early to her new job today. She's going to be home late too."

I raised my eyebrows. "House party, anyone?"

Dexter smiled. "Not with evil ,fun ruining older bro here. Eat your eggs."

I laughed. "Dang. There goes all hope of finding any new friends."

A7X X7A 6661

I sighed as I got onto the yellow school bus. Hell, here I come, I thought darkly, as I scanned the rows looking for a seat. Blonde barbies, muscle dudes, more barbies, a couple making out, two nerdy kids pouring over a crossword puzzle. There was some completely deserted seats in the back of the bus. Sighing with relief, I took the one to the left and dug out my iPod.

I searched through 200 songs or so before I settled on 'Monkey Wrench' by the Foo Fighters. I took out my notebook and started doodling some designs of Huntington Beach High on fire. Then one of Huntington Beach High being attacked by aliens. Getting overrun by monsters, a tidal wave crashing over (with a little penguin on a surfboard riding the top!), being thrown into the fiery pits of hell. You name it, I doodled it.

Suddenly, I was aware of someone watching me. I slowly turned around and was met face-to-face with two incredibly hot Goth guys. One was had chin length black hair and had a Fedora hat on, and had multiple piercings on his face. The other had buzz-cut black hair, stunning green eyes and two lip piercings. And they were watching me draw.

"Er….hello," I said, not sure of what else to say.

Hot Goth guy #2 nodded. "'Sup," he said, completely calm and cool, as if it was normal to watch another human over her shoulder.

Hot Goth guy #1 raised his eyebrows. "You new here?"

How did he know? "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

Hot Goth Guy #2 smiled. "It's kinda obvious, to tell the truth. Every new student wants Huntington High to burn in hell."

"Including us, but we're not new here," Hot Goth Guy #1 chimed in.

I grinned. So I wasn't alone. "How long have you been going to Huntington High?"

"Three years. We've lived here all our life," said Hot Goth Guy #1. "I'm Brian, by the way."

I stuck out my hand. "Leana. Pronounced Lee-na, not Lee-anna. It bugs the crap out of me when people get it wrong."

Brian shook my hand. I turned to Hot Goth Guy #2. "So what's your name?"

Instead of shaking my hand, he slapped it. "Matt, aka Shadows. Where ya from?"

"Boston. In da hood!"

Brian laughed. "Dude, we gots us a straight up G homegirl!"

Matt slapped his hand. "Hell yeah! Now she can beat up them jocks wit us!"

I giggled. "It's so funny watching white guys tryin to be gangsta."

Matt hopped over the seat and sat next to me. "Who says we're white? We straight up black holmes!"

I rolled my eyes. "Right. And I'm a Japanese samurai."

Brian karate chopped the seat. "Kee-ya!"

I shook my head. "Guys. I'll never understand them."

The bus screeched to a halt. Matt grinned and took my hand, Brian taking the other. They led me off the bus and waved their hands like they were displaying something on a game show. "Ta-da!" they yelled in unison.

'Ta-da' was right. Huntington High was bigger than I expected. It was at least three or four stories, and had ten subdivisions around it. A long outdoor staircase that led to the large front doors was filled with mingling students. There was a huge parking lot off to the right that was jam packed with shiny Volvos, Toyotas, convertibles, Mustangs, and Hummers. My first thought?

DANG!

Matt must've read my face, because he grinned. "Yeah, I know. It's huge."

I shook my head. "It would take ten times the amount of drawings I did to destroy this!"

Brian laughed. He took a quick look around and pointed over towards a tree. "Hey Matt, Val's back!"

Matt instantly grew red. "I thought she was going to be in France for another month!"

Brian shrugged. "I guess she got home early. So, ya gonna ask her?"

I looked around desperately. "Who's Val? And why is Matt's face so red?"

Brian grinned. "Well, for starters, Val is the girl over there. Matt has had a crush on her since, like, the third grade or something like that. But, he's been to chicken to tell her. And he swore that when she got back from France, he'd ask her to be his girlfriend!" Brian looked pleased with himself.

I looked over to the tree that Brian was pointing at. A stunningly pretty girl was standing there, her freckled nose in a book. She had choppy waves of chunky black hair, chocolate brown eyes and pretty light red lips.

Brian started waving his hand in the air like a madman. "Hey! Val! Val! Over here, Val!"

Val looked up to see who was screaming her name. It took a moment for her eyes to find us. She grinned.

"Hey Brian! Hey Matt!"

She put her book in her tan messenger bag and jogged over. Matt's face grew, if possible, even redder, and he started nervously wiping his hands on his stonewashed jeans. Val smiled and put her hands in her pockets.

"Hey Val!" Brian exclaimed, giving her a bear hug. Val laughed.

"Nice to see you too, Brian." She looked over to me. "Who's the new girl?"

Brian decided to introduce myself for me. "This is Lee-anna." ("Lee-na!" I exclaimed angrily.) "She's from Boston. And she's a samurai! Kee-ya!" He karate chopped Val's shoulder.

Val rolled her eyes. "I'm sure she is, Brian." She extended her hand to me. "I'm Val DiBenedetto."

I shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Leana Silver, pronounced Lee-na, not Lee-anna." I pronounced the last word with extra emphasis pointed towards Brian.

Val grinned. "Nice to see another normal girl around here. Hey, Matt."

Matt gulped and waved nervously. "H-hey, Val."

Val looked closer at him. "Matt, are you okay? Your face is all red and clammy, and you're shaking!"

Brian waved it off. "Nah. He's just happy to see you again."

Val looked suspicious. "If you say so…hey, it's Jimmy!"

I looked over to where Val was pointing. A dingy looking yellow motorcycle rode into the parking lot. A group of preppy girls looked disapprovingly towards it, but Brian whooped. "Sweet! He finally got the stupid thing running!"

"Who's Jimmy?" I mouthed to Matt.

"You'll find out," he mouthed back.

An extremely tall kid got off the bike. I didn't get a better look at him till he got closer. He was _tall_, standing at least 6'5 or 6'6. He had spiky-shaggy black hair, multiple piercings and tattoos (showed off by a tight black muscle shirt) and piercing green eyes. He also wore a brightly colored kimono. He smiled when he saw us and sprinted over. "Dudes, Val is back!" he yelled. He grabbed Val and picked her up. "Val, we've missed you all so much!" he yelled like a girl.

Val snorted. "I'm sure you did. Now put me down before I puke on you."

He set her down and looked over towards me. "Sweet! New girl!" He picked me up and swung me around like Val.

I was still in shock when he set me down. Matt laughed. "I guess you found out who Jimmy is! Jimmy, this is Leana."

"Pronounced Lee-na, not Lee-anna. Nice to meet ya, Jimboy."

Jimmy grabbed my hand and shook it up and down. "And it's a great honor to meet you, fair Lee-na!"

My new best friend. "So what grade are you in?"

"Senior, like Brian and Matt. You?"

"Sophomore."

Val pumped her fist in the air. "Sweet! You'll be with me then."

"Nice!"

Jimmy started jumping up and down like a little girl. "Yay! Zacky's here!"

A dingy red Mustang chugged into the parking lot and parked by Jimmy's bike. Another hottie Goth got out and walked over to us. He was shorter than Jimmy, maybe 5'11, and was built lankier than the rest. He had messy black hair, pretty blue eyes and a septum, lip and two ear piercings.

"Hey, Matt. Hey, Brian. Hey, Jimmy. Hey, Val. Hey, new girl whom I don't know."

I stuck out my hand. "Leana Silver."

Jimmy jumped in. "Pronounced Lee-na, not Lee-anna."

He shook my hand. "Zacky Baker. Nice to meet ya, Leana." He turned to Val. "No more blond?"

Val shook her head. "Nope. Me and Michy hated it. So I dyed mine black, and Michy dyed hers brown."

Jimmy gave her a thumbs up. "Yay! No more blondie!"

Brian scratched his head. "So where is dear Michelle anyways?"

"Still in France. She wanted to spend some more time with Mom, and I couldn't stand quality time, so I left early. No biggie. She's gonna be back in a month."

Brian jumped up and down like a little girl. "Yay! My true love shall return!"

Val glared at him. "Go anywhere _near _my sister and you're toast."

Matt checked his cell phone. "The bell's gonna ring any minute now. We don't want Leana to be late for her very first hell day."

Val laughed. "Right. C'mon, new best buddy, let's get to class."

I clapped my hands. "Yay! New best buddy!"

Val and I linked our arms and started up the steps. Jimmy waved and blew my kisses. "'Til lunch, m'dear!"

"Does he always act like this?" I muttered to Val.

Val giggled. "Always. But usually a bit stranger."

"This is his _mild _side?"

"Yep. Believe me, once he gets some alchohol in him, there's no stopping him."

**A/N: Haha! Revised mucho better! Review, m'dears!**


End file.
